One Day Down
by tigerlily0324
Summary: Looking at the past always brings back memories. Good or bad, these memories are the ones that shape you. The person who you are today comes from who you were yesterday. Do you believe in second chances? What about fresh starts? Today was one day out of thousands that you will live. Thousands of those days are left, but today, is One Day Down. OTH NextGen story


**One Day Down  
Chapter One: Here We Are**

Some people say that each day is a fresh start, but I think that each day reflects the last one. You're forced to live with the decisions that you made the day before. Each day isn't a fresh start, it's a continuation of the last you've had. It's up to you to make today better than yesterday, to make better decisions and choices, to tell your family that you love them because it may be the last time, and to be honest with yourself about who you are and who you want to become. We all have a story, most go unwritten. 

I've been known for a lot of things in my life.

I'm a Scott in a town that is not too forgetful of who else has carried that surname.

I'm the daughter of Nathan Scott, big time basketball star, and Haley James Scott, music mogul, and the kid sister of Jamie Scott, Tree Hill's all-time leading scorer.

My parent's epic love story is still whispered about in the halls of my high school. That story is compiled of second chances, promises, broken promises, scandal, sports, and Chris Keller. So far, my story doesn't even have a Chris Keller, a blessing in disguise I suppose.

In the seventeen years that I have lived in Tree Hill, I've learned many things. I've learned how to shoot a three-pointer, I've learned how to play the piano (kind of), I've learned that family will always be there for you, in the midst of tragedy and in the happiest moments of your life. One thing I haven't learned though is who I want to be.

I hear my mom tell stories all the time about how she always knew she wanted to be involved in music, even if it was a secret from dad and she was playing in her living room with an audience of none. Dad always knew that he was going to play ball, regardless of what Grandpa Dan said or did.

I'm told that I'm "only seventeen and don't need to have everything figured out yet" but I feel like everyone else around me has it figured out. What's left for me to do? 

James Scott held his phone up to his ear, trying for the fourth time to get ahold of his sister. He rolled his eyes at her lack of an answer.

"Come on Lyd, pick up the damn phone." James had told his mom that he would pick up his younger sister from school when something came up at the music studio. The blonde hung up his phone and threw it into his car, slamming his door behind him. As he made his way up the all too familiar steps of Tree Hill High, he saw his younger sister, Lydia in the distance.

He rolled his eyes and stood, arms crossed, waiting for her at the bottom of the concrete stairs. Still dressed in his Tree Hill Police Department uniform, he smiled at the younger Scott as she made her way to him.

"I thought mom was picking me up today." She stated as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and the duo made their way to Jamie's patrol car.

"She got caught up at the studio, she told me to take you home and she'd be there later." He said as he opened the door for his baby sister and shut it after she got herself situated on the passenger's side.

"If I had my own car, we wouldn't have this problem now would we? I'm literally the only girl on the squad without one. Noelle has one for Christ sake and she's barely sixteen!" Lydia huffed as she sat back on the leather seat.

Jamie laughed as he pulled out of the THHS parking lot. "You know the deal Lyd, when you get a job and can afford one. Why do you think mine was such a piece of crap when I was seventeen?"

"Yeah, but you're a boy. I used to have dad wrapped around my finger, and it's not like we can't afford it."

"It's called personal responsibility sis, get used to it."

"Whatever. I figure if I complain enough I'll get one, that's what happened when I got my cell phone."

"Let me know how that works out for you." Jamie stifled another laugh.

"How are you and Madison?" Lydia asked, changing the subject before this conversation took a turn for a lecture.

"We're good; slowly getting settled into our new place. Her parents are coming next weekend to see it."

"Are you going to ask her dad anything while they're here?" Lydia hinted. Jamie and Madison had a Naley love story all their own. They met in kindergarten, flirted over some shoe laces and the rest is history. They had been seriously dating since senior year and after eight years had finally moved in together.

"Maybe... we'll have to see. I have the ring ready to go. I know it's a pointless question, but her parents are super traditional and she'd throw a fit if she found out I didn't ask them."

"I would too! It's not like she doesn't know it's coming though." Lydia laughed as the car pulled through the gates of the Scott household. The house that Lydia and Jamie had both grown up in. The house that Haley and Nathan had made their own and had opened up to anyone who ever needed a place to stay.

As Jamie came to a stop, Lydia unhooked her seatbelt and opened the door.

"Do you want me to come in and hang out?" Jamie asked.

"Nah, head back to work and to your girl. Did mom say what time she would be back?" Lydia asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Probably around 8, why?"

"No reason. Love you, thanks for the ride!" Lydia shut the door and headed up to the door of her home. Jamie shook his head and waited for her to get inside before he drove off.

Haley and Nathan were pretty strict when it came to supervision and parenting. Since they had pretty lax parents growing up, hence a marriage and a baby before high school graduation, they both decided their children would be properly supervised.

As Lydia set her bag down in the entry room, she grabbed for her phone in her back pocket. She and this boy had been secretly seeing each other for quite sometime and she was really starting to like him. Her fingers quickly moved across the screen, sending what some may think as a frisky text to that brown haired and brown eyed boy.

She ran upstairs to freshen up, redoing her mascara and lipstick, though she knew it wouldn't stay on for long. After a few minutes there was a quick rap on the front door, Lydia skipped downstairs to answer it. As the door swung open, her smile got wider.

"Hey Davis." She grinned as she stepped aside to let the Baker boy in. This particular Baker boy had the kind eyes of his father, but the drive of his mother. That drive was one of the main things that attracted Lydia to him. Although the two had been friends since diapers, the budding romance between them had only started blooming a few months ago.

 _3 Months Before_

There was one particular afternoon when Lydia was leaning against her locker, talking to a few of the other cheerleaders, including Noelle, Davis' younger sister. As Davis approached, the girls spread. Davis' intentions and feelings were crystal clear to everyone but Lydia. She was oblivious to the boy's attraction to her.

As Davis approached Lydia, gathering all the courage he could, she smiled a friendly smile to him. That smile allowed him to relax a bit and gather himself.

"Whatsup Davis?" Lydia smiled as she gave him a quick hug.

"Nothing too much, just ready for the weekend. Any plans?" he asked. _'Smooth Baker, real smooth.'_ He thought to himself as he regained his composure.

"Just the game tomorrow night and probably dinner with my family on Sunday. What about you?"

"Oh nothing is planned as of yet. But I was wondering if you wanted to do something after the game tomorrow? Maybe grab a bite to eat or something?"

Lydia was taken aback a bit, this wasn't just two friends hanging out and grabbing a burger. "Like a date?" she asked with a grin. Of course she had always thought that Davis was cute, but they grew up together. Could she think of him like that?

"If you want to call it that, then yeah, I guess as a date." Davis said uneasily.

"Hell yeah. I would love you – I mean to! TO!" She laughed. _'Why am I so awkward? Am I sweating? Ew.'_

Davis laughed nervously. "Great! Then I'll meet up with you after the game. Think of where you want to go." He smiled. "I have to get to practice, but I'll text you tonight?"

"Sure!" She waved as he turned around and jogged towards the gym.

A/N:

This is super rough, but I've had this idea for a while. I've included the ages and names of the kids below.

Thoughts?

James 'Jamie' Scott – 28 – Officer for the Tree Hill PD, dating Madison Landry for about 8 years.

Lydia Scott- 17- Tree Hill High School cheerleader, dating Davis Baker on the DL for about 3 months

Jude Baker – 18 – Small Forward for THHS basketball

Davis Baker – 18 – Point Guard for THHS basketball, dating Lydia Scott

Noelle Baker – 16 – Tree Hill High School cheerleader

Sawyer Scott – 24 – Journalist/Editor for the Thud Magazine

Chloe Scott – 22 – Gymnastics Coach and Bartender at TRIC

Keith Scott Jr. – 17 – THHS Student and Tutor at the Tutoring Center, dating Mackenzie McFadden

Logan Evans – 26 – lives in NYC as a sports journalist, engaged to Kelsey Lincoln

McKenzie McFadden – 17 – music intern at Red Bedroom Records, THHS student, dating Keith Jr.


End file.
